Malfunction
by Merc Star
Summary: The wars with Sigma are over with. But before the peace can finally take hold, the Hunters are transported to a world hundreds of light years away from Earth, Mobius. Can the Maverick Hunters stop whatever plan had brought them to the planet? Is X in full control of himself now that he has shifted away from peace and sliding into a military role?


Megaman X / Sonic the Hedgehog

Malfunction (Re-Write)

By: Merc E Star

Edited By: Merc E Star

Note: X and most related characters owned by Capcom. Sonic and Related characters are owned by Sega and/or DIC. Namely don't sue me. You'll be last in a long list of people I owe money to.

Prologue

Time: 22XX

Place: Abandoned Power Planet

The way the rain fell down upon the ruined power plant was actually quite beautiful. The light drizzle glazing the cold gun metal grey of the steel. Reflecting the dim light of the sun quite nicely. If it had been any other situation, Zero would have found it quite calming. How long had it been since he was able to just sit back and enjoy things? Could he even remember that far back?

Blue eyes looked over to the stern gaze of X. The blue hunter was standing with his chest out, his breath calm and deep. Those green eyes of the bioroid gazing down the power plant as if it was a monster ready to charge out of the ground and destroy them both. Zero couldn't blame him. In a way it was.

They had traced Sigma's signal all over the globe, finding any scrap of his programming and destroying it without mercy. There was none left, from either of them. This, this was the final battle. It would be here that either Sigma would be completely destroyed. Or both of the hunters would finally meet their end.

It worried him. The thought of death never really bothered Zero. He had been 'dead' quite a few times. Each time his life given for the hunter beside him. A hunter who had at one time been cheery and care free. Now it was a militaristic need that flowed through his eyes, the pacifistic nature long gone.

X had never been the same since Aila had been killed. It had been as if that had been the straw that finally broke the camel's back.

X finally took a step forward, causing Zero to grip his z-Saber tighter. This was it. Zero was only one step behind his friend.

It had been commented several times on how the two were close. X had been built by a pioneer of robotics and mechanical science. Dr. Thomas Xavier Light. A man who had disappeared in his lab shortly after his creation, Megaman, had been destroyed by a renegade Robot Master. Zero had been that Robot Master.

Zero had been built by Dr. Albert Wily, a mad man with ideas of glory and ruling going through his addled mind. Zero had been created to prove that Wily was better then Light. And what good had it caused back then.

Zero, in an insane state, slaughtered the human with his bare hands. Along with several hundred other Robots and Robot Masters. What had stopped him, well…that was not something he was willing to think on.

Two Robot Masters built by rivals, expected to be enemies, now stalking into a power plant about to end the greatest threat two Repolid and Human kind ever known. Sigma.

The two Repolids walked through the ruins of the power plant. Many battles had been fought here. Time and again Sigma made his last stand here. Fitting that the end would be in such a place.

The sound of dripping water send Zero's sensors wild. Everything was an enemy. Did X feel the same way. Was he nervous? Was he worried that one of them would die….and not come back. Zero took control of his fears. No, they would not be unleashed today. Sigma had caused him too much pain and suffering to live. There had been too much loss. Not just for him. But for everyone.

[-]

He knew it was over. All the planning. All the war. All the death. And here he was, in a half constructed body yet again. Metal and wiring was exposed through his chest, his lower torso still attached to an ancient war machine his master had built back when he was originally fighting the legacy of Dr. Light. Even now that pesky Dr. Light was interfering with the Doctors plans.

This time though, Sigma had no out. The Doctor had not responded to him in months. The last transmission was to have the final battle at the place where it all started. The place where Sigma had been released from the bonds of Dr. Cain and X.

He was a bit panicked. The satellite's had all been destroyed. There was no backup. Once his body had been destroyed, that would be the end of it. He would be no more. As a virus or as a being.

What exactly had he done for years? Zero had not turned back to his true path. No he stayed sided with the hunters. Becoming one of their greatest warrior. In a way, sigma was jealous. Zero, being that he was the carrier of the original virus, was still respected. Was still fighting for the side of 'good'.

X…Ah yes X…That was an entire different story. That would be fixed soon….Very soon.

Sigma could not relax. Every sensor he had told him his mortal enemies were coming for him. To end him like he had ended their friends.

He waited the Glory of Death.

[-]

Watching the two hunters slip into the abandon power plant, he did not really know what to do. He had tracked them for years. Since his awakening deep in the ruins of Light's Lab. He had never interfered. Never once made his presence known, the only one who knew of his existence was Dr. Light himself.

He sighed a bit, hands moving to rest on his hips as he closed his ruby colored eyes.

"You know we can't interfere with the battle. This is X's own choice. He's chosen his partner." That familiar voice of Light ringing in his head.

The Reploid laughed just a bit, the voice filter masking his voice to any who could hear it. "I know that Doc. How long are we gonna watch? You know what he's got planned. We can't…"

"We can and will. Albert's actions are affecting more than our solar system now. As much as I'd hate to send one of my sons off to fight….Maybe that's what the Earth needs." Light's words filtered into his ears.

He sighed a bit, standing from his crouched position to brush himself off. He was dressed in normal human clothing, a simple dark navy shirt with a matching set of pants. The rain had already soaked them, but he had turned off his more advanced touch features of hot and cold. He needed to be a robot at the moment.

"It's been close to a hundred years since I became active and all you've had me do is watch. I work in your hidden lab on the armors he needs to fight with. You know we are going to have to do." He reached up, removing the helmet to exposed his long red hair to the air, taking in a deep breath of the chilled, damp air.

"Until he does malfunction Merick…we keep watching."

A/N: Yeah yeah long time since I wrote anything. My styles changed quite a bit and I really want to get back into it. I swear it's not gonna be….several years….between chapters. As always, read and review. Help me become a better writer!


End file.
